Scattered Dreams
by QuinntheEskimo
Summary: a different spin on the beginning of KH2.


Authors Note:

Sooooo... hiya folks! didja miss me? I feel awful bad about not posting anything in forever.. so you get two today! arent I nice! XD

Well, this story is one that's been in my head since the first time I played KH2... oh god, almost three years ago? And thats a long time for me to hold onto an idea, let me tell you. I'm just a little ADD... :D I finally decided to actually write this out, and I'm kinda proud of it.

I took some of the dialogue and the dream sequence from the actual cut scenes in the game... not that Roxas really gave me much to work with... (he's so boring in the games, honestly. but we love him anyways. mostly cause Axel does... :D) but Axel's lines are so... colorful.

Anyways, you know the drill. Not my characters in any way except my lecherous imagination.

enjoy!

3 QuinntheEskimo

_Small black creatures with yellow eyes darted this way and that, as far as the eye could see._

"_What happened to my home? My island? Riku! Kairi!"_

_In his hands he held a strange key-shaped weapon, strange yet so familiar..._

"_They will come at you out of nowhere, as long as you continue to wield the Keyblade."_

_The brown-haired man with the scar on his face looked at him expectantly, his strange blade balanced on his shoulder_

"_Donald Duck."_

"_Name's Goofy!"_

"_I'm Sora. I'll go with you guys..."_

Roxas woke with a start, the sheets tangled around his legs. "Another dream about him..." he said to himself quietly. He quickly got up, got dressed, and headed down to the usual spot, trying unsuccessfully to put the disconcerting images out of his head.

As usual, Hayner, Pence and Olette were waiting for him.

"Seriously, Roxas, do you ever wake up at a normal time? There's so much we could be doing, and you just waste the morning!" Pence complained.

"Sorry." Roxas replied, used to Pence's griping.

Hayner spoke up. "Anyways, I think we should practice for Struggle this morning, Roxas, we only have-" Hayner suddenly froze mid-sentence.

Roxas looked at his blonde friend, bewildered. "Hayner?" He looked to his other two friends, and realized they were also not moving. "Pence? Olette?" Starting to get freaked out, he waved a hand in front of Hayner's face, and got no response.

"Hayner! Pence! Olette!"

"They can't hear you, you know."

Roxas whirled around to see a tall red haired man with vibrant green eyes leaning against the brick wall of the alley. For some reason, Roxas felt like he knew him. He wore a long black cloak with chains for drawstrings. He could remember himself wearing the same, once... _wait, what?_ Roxas shook his head violently to clear the strange almost-memories.

"Who the hell are you?" he demanded

"You don't remember me, Roxas? I'm hurt." the guy pushed himself off the wall and stood a couple steps away from Roxas, towering over him.

The guy smirked. "The name's Axel. A-X-E-L. Got it memorized?"

"Axel..." Roxas murmured._Why is he so god-damn familiar? _Looking like that, Roxas was sure he would remember if they had ever met in Twilight Town.

"Man, even the Dusks can't crack this one..." Axel muttered to himself.

"What's going on? Why are they frozen like that?"

The smirk fell away. "Talk about blank with a capital B. You really can't remember anything, can you?"

"What the hell should I be remembering?" Roxas' voice was raising in his frustration. But then, Axel was always infuriating..._ WHY DO I KNOW THAT? _He let out an angry sigh.

"Roxas..." he said sadly. "Isn't there anything? Any weird dreams? Feelings of lost time? _Anything?_"

How did this stranger know all of that?

"So what if there is? What do you care? And what do you want, anyways?"

Axel just shook his head. "Come on, Roxas. Try, at least. If you can't remember, I have these icky orders to destroy you."

Roxas did a double take. "Destroy me? What the hell? What am I supposed to be remembering?" he demanded again.

"You know, if I tell you, that would defeat the purpose of _remembering_, wouldn't it? Besides, that would be meddling even more, and Xemnas will turn me into a Dusk for that." He looked almost desperate. "Roxas, you have to remember!"

He stared up into those emerald eyes, and for some reason, he couldn't bear the sadness he saw there.

"I feel like I should know you... your so damn familiar, its scary... but... I just _can't_, Axel."

Axel stood there for a moment, and then a wicked grin spread across his face.

"Maybe this will help..." The tall man suddenly closed the gap between them, and pulled Roxas into his arms, kissing him deeply. For a moment, Roxas was rigid with shock, but after a second, he found himself kissing Axel back. And suddenly, even though he still didn't quite remember the man, he remembered the kiss. The lips on his were achingly familiar. He remembered how those long, spiky red locks felt between his fingers, knew the feel of his hands on that skin, remembered how tracing his fingers over the base of his neck would make Axel shiver in delight. This was Axel. His best friend... his lover... Number VII. A Nobody, just like him...

_Wait. Nobodies? My lover?_ Roxas pulled away from him violently. "Axel... am I a nobody?"

Axel grinned. "Thank god. I thought I'd never get through to you."

Axel suddenly looked all business. "We have to get out of here, Roxas. This town is his creation, which means we don't have time for Q and A. come with me, and you'll hear the whole story. Okay?"

Axel opened a black, swirling portal, and stepped toward it. "Coming?"

Roxas looked back, at his still-frozen friends, at everything they represented to him at this point. He knew in his heart that if he left with Axel now, he would never be able to return to this life again. But then he looked to Axel, who held out a hand to Roxas. He wasn't sure about who he was, or what he wanted, but Roxas knew he needed this man in a way he couldn't really describe.

And a little shakily, Roxas took the outstretched hand and allowed Axel to pull him into the portal.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - –

So what do you guys think? Should I continue? Let me know!


End file.
